Universal Appeal
by Ninetails2000
Summary: As he grew into young adulthood people always said that Steven reflected his mother in many different ways, but when he finds himself in Rose's shoes on a VERY important matter, he's left wondering how much at fault his mom truly is for his choices.


Universal Appeal

By Ninetails2000

A/N: My first upload on ...And it's a Greg/Steven story. Well, that's as good a way to start as any. I just wanted to add to the list of Greg/Steven fics that both treat the pairing favorably and portray the two characters as being in character. They've got so much potential together, but it usually gets brushed under the rug to focus on the whole forbidden fruit aspect of it rather than how they would work together. Either that or it becomes all about the visuals of the sex while Greg and Steven themselves seemingly get replaced with generic pornstar clones with no personality.

If you're off-put by this pairing or by fictional incest in general then steer clear of here, thank you. Actual real life incest is a horrific sin of humanity that always results in pain and suffering, but this is the realm of fiction where such ideas can safely be explored by those curious and easily avoided by those who aren't. This was started pre-A Single Pale Rose so for the sake of internal consistency, I kept it within that context. However, It still works with the current continuity if you squint a bit.

* * *

The sun was beaming down on a beautiful Friday morning in Beach City. Everyone and everything was just beginning to stir and prepare for the day and all was right with the world...well, mostly.

In the house on the far side of the beach built into the cliffside, a young adult in a pink wife beater with a star on it and cargo shorts seemed to be dealing with a major issue. He was a husky young man, powerful but also soft with thick arms and legs dotted with brown hairs and a chubby-yet defined chest with a gleaming pink gem acting as the centerpiece of his soft, cuddly belly. With shaggy ringlets of brown hair hanging partway down his back in a loose ponytail and a fluffy soul patch on his chin. He paced back and forth in front of his bed deep in thought.

Over the years he'd overcome so many different problems both magical and human that he thought he had pretty much mastered everything there was by the time he hit twenty, but this was an issue he had never faced before in his entire life. This didn't compare to all the issues he's had with the fallout of the Gem War. This didn't compare to the guilt he held on his shoulders after Jasper, Eyeball and Bismuth. This didn't even compare to the stress of repairing his friendship with Connie after he went to Homeworld. No, this was something SEVERE.

"Hey Ste-man!" Steven's father Greg stepped in, a wide smile on his face.

"D-Dad!" Steven's heart jumped into his throat and he flopped over the guardrail onto the couch on the lower floor.

"Holy cow, Steven!" Greg ran over to his son, lifting him up and checking him over. "You okay!? You didn't break anything did you!?"

"Eugh...I'm fine..." Steven groaned and looked away with a blush, more embarrassed than anything. "You just scared me is all."

"Aah, good. I wouldn't want to ruin our day by having to take you to the hospital..." Greg chuckled, relaxing.

"Our day?" Steven eyed his father as his embarrassment faded.

"We haven't had any really good father-son bonding, so I figured that I'd close down the carwash for the day and spend it with my favorite person in the universe!" Greg hugged Steven close. "Whacha say Steven? Wanna hang out with your old man today? Just the two of us?"

"D-dad..." As much as his father was the cause of Steven's stress, the idea of spending the entire day with him felt like an absolute dream. "Sure!" Steven gave his father a thumbs-up and hugged him back. "We can make a whole weekend of it too! The gems said they'd be gone all weekend on an important mission so it'd be lonely to be here all by myself."

"Aah, perfect!" Greg chuckled. "It'll be just us men!" He slapped Steven on the chest and puffed up his own. "Doing manly things!"

"Yeah!" Steven followed his father's lead, pushing out his belly proudly. "Only the manliest of activities for the two of us!"

"Right!" Greg nodded intensely. "So..." He scratched behind his head, loosening back up. "What DO you want to do?"

Thousands of responses flooded Steven's mind. It was almost sickening how badly he wanted to pick one of them, but he used all of his strength to bite his tongue. "Well...It's such a beautiful day...How about we just relax on the beach for a bit?" Steven brightened up. "We could even jam a bit!"

"Great idea Steven! Nothing better to do on a day like this than kick back with the guy you love and strum out some tunes. I'll go get the van." Greg stepped out, running down the stairs. "I'll only be a second Stew-ball!"

"With...the guy you love..." Steven looked down and gripped his gem. "Oh man..."

The ocean waves crashed softly on the beach. The sun shined down with bright warmth. There was a cool breeze flowing through the air and the soft plucking of guitar strings drifted across the shore as Steven and his father played together. While Greg was playing a cheery number, he noticed that Steven's playing was pretty melancholy sounding.

"Hey Steven, you're laying down some heavy notes there..." Greg set his guitar aside and patted his son on the shoulder. "Something eating you?"

"Hmm?" Steven suddenly snapped out of the musical trance he had fallen into and set his guitar down. "Oh...It's nothing..." Steven looked away from his dad, embarrassed by their closeness.

"Now come on Steven, I know you. What comes from those fingers is coming straight from your heart..." Greg placed his hand on Steven's chest over where his heart would be. "And I can feel something brewing in there no doubt."

"...I want to tell you, but there's absolutely no doubt in my head that you'd hate me for it..." Steven shrugged and looked away. "So I'll deal with it myself."

"Hey hey, hold the phone!" Greg grabbed Steven by the shoulder and pulled him back to face him. "Now give the phone to me."

"I'm telling you dad, you're not going to like it...You probably wouldn't understand it anyway..." Steven grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Greg gave Steven a blank look "Did you kill someone?"

"No!" Steven jumped in shock.

"Did you launder dirty money?" Greg gave Steven a sly look

Steven couldn't hold back a soft chuckle at the idea. "Hehe, no dad..."

"Is it a magic thing?" Greg gave Steven a serious look.

"No...well...I don't know..." Steven tried to make sense of his issue so he could tell his dad, but he still couldn't get it.

"Well then, I can at least try and help. After all, I'm an honorary member of the Crystal Gems, right?"

"Of course dad..."

"Then give me the chance to help you, son. I promise nothing you can bring me will make me upset."

"Well..." Steven finally broke down. He needed to get this off his chest if he wanted to keep going on and his dad was right, though he didn't want to believe it. "...I'm...I got an issue...But it's...its well..." Steven ran his fingers through the rows of curls in his head trying to think of the best way to say it.

"Come on Steven, you know I'm going to support you no matter what it is." Greg rubbed Steven's shoulders. "Even if I don't get it. I'll still be here to listen...You're an adult now Steven, so just like I don't have to sugar coat things with you, you don't have to hide your issues away from me."

"...I love you dad..." Steven almost mumbled out the confession.

"I love you too Steven...And I'll always be here for you..." Greg gave his son a warm smile.

"N-no dad. Like, I mean...Uh..." Steven's face went several shades redder. "I'm...I..."

"You...what?" Greg tilted his head at his son's confused rambling.

"I'm IN LOVE with you dad!" Steven finally blurted out. "I'm over the moon, I'm attracted to you and I don't know why!"

Greg fell over onto his back in his confusion. "You WHAT!?"

"See!? I told you you wouldn't get it!" Steven nervously ran his hand through his hair, his palm coming to rest on his face. "Oh crap, oh man, I should have just-"

"Steven hold it!" Greg re-composed himself and held steady onto Steven's shoulder. "Just relax Steven."

"You're probably angry at me though, right?" Steven sounded hopeless.

"I'm not upset at all Steven." Greg reassured his son. "I was surprised, but I'm not upset."

"You're...you're not?" Steven shyly looked at his father.

"Of course I'm not Steven. I love you." Greg patted Steven on the shoulder softly, a warm smile on his face. "You're my best buddy. I just want to help you...So let me..."

"...Okay..." Steven took a deep breath out. "...Thanks..."

"Now then...you say you have a crush on your old man?" Greg blushed ad the idea of being crushed on by another man, let alone his son. "How did that happen?"

"Well...I don't even know..." Steven tried to rationalize it in his head. "I just...I love the time we spend together...And we're such good friends now...I can talk to you about anything...Especially now that I'm old enough to handle heavy stuff..." Steven blushed and looked over at his father. "And...Well...You're really...Handsome...I've always thought that, even when I was a kid...But now it's just like...Even right now...I wanna kiss you, dad...I don't know what's up..."

"I see..." Greg was a sweaty, blushing mess. He hadn't been lavished with compliments like that since Rose was around. It felt really good to hear. "Well...I suppose...It's understandable..." As his mind processed the idea of Steven actually having real feelings for him, to his own surprise, he was handling it pretty well.

"But that's the part I don't get..." Steven grumbled. "These feelings are so strong now...And whenever something as emotional as this comes up, it's usually..." Steven gripped the gem in his stomach.

"Oh, I see..." Greg nodded as he pieced together his son's issues. "So you're wondering if these feelings are real or if they're part of Rose that's still kicking around..."

"If they're just parts of Mom that are still around then I can at least blame it on her and ignore it...But if they're not..."

"And you REALLY are in love with me..." Greg trailed off, not sure of the answer himself

"That's, like, the ULTIMATE taboo dad. It's really screwed up!" Steven heaved out a sigh and gave his dad a tired frown. "S-sorry about yelling...I'm just...This is really freaking me out...I haven't even been sleeping well with this on my mind."

"Well I can understand why...And no matter if these feelings are from Rose..." Greg gulped softly at even thinking about his son in a romantic context. "Or if you really do have feelings...I wouldn't hold it against you..." Greg scratched behind his neck. "After all, Rose AND me committed all kinds of taboo. It'd be hypocritical of me to get angry at you over something like this." Shyly, Greg reached out a hand to grab hold of Steven's.

"Th...thanks...dad..." Steven heaved out a sigh and hugged his father tight, keeping his hand enclosed in Greg's. "I'm sorry I'm so weird...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay Steven. We can get through this together." Greg patted Steven's hair softly to comfort him. Seeing his son and best buddy so confused and broken up was too much for him to bear. "No matter what happens Steven, I'll still be here for you." He let his arms come to rest on Steven's back and he pulled his son into a comforting hug.

"Thanks dad..." Steven snuggled into his dad. He took in a deep breath of his father's chest and his heart fluttered. Being in his dad's arms, buried within his core felt right. It felt good and that feeling was the most terrifying he had ever felt. He listened to his father's strong heartbeat and felt his belly rise and fall with every breath. The warm light of the sun beamed down on him and for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt at peace. And slowly, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The soft roaring of waves on the shore...the wind rushing through the trees and grass...the distant sounds of life on the far side of the shore...and his father's obnoxious snoring...Slowly, Steven stirred from his impromptu nap. Softly, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and his senses returned. The sun was close to the horizon, not quite setting yet but close to it. He must have been asleep for hours! He was amazed at how just being snuggled up with his dad was enough to improve his entire bodily function. Wait, his father...He very swiftly realized he was still lying on his father's stomach. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. His stomach did a backflip and his heart felt like it wanted to jump into his throat. Leaning up on his forearms, Steven let his eyes roam along his father's body.

He was always a big man. While he knew now that it was mostly fat, Steven always thought his dad was the strongest because of how thick he was. As he grew older, he began to discover more and more aspects of his body that he liked. From his cuddly pot belly to his thick strong arms and legs and his broad chest, Steven believed without a doubt that his father had the best "Dad bod" on the beach. His face was always so handsome and expressive. Such beautiful eyes, lovely full cheeks and a soft fluffy beard. He couldn't forget the amazing hair, which is father religiously maintained. It always suited him so well and it even inspired Steven to let his own hair grow out.

His dad was so handsome, so kindhearted, so charming and smooth but also dorky and adorable. Laying there observing the man of his affections in detail, it was hardly a mystery to him why he fell in love, even if it wasn't his mom's doing. Even if it was wrong and even if he had to burry those feelings so that he could function as a normal person, he just wished, just once, he could know what kissing this wonderful man would feel like.

...He could know what kissing this man would feel like...

...He should kiss this man...

He's going to kiss this man.

Steven set his arms beside Greg's shoulders. He re-positioned himself so that he was planted right on top of his father. He stared down at his father's sleeping figure. He wanted to stop, call the whole thing off and just pretend like he never tried to steal a kiss from his own father. That would be the right thing to do. But as he often found out in his life, the "Right thing to do" was often at odds with the things he felt was right. He inched closer; he could feel his dad's hot breath as he snored. He screamed at himself to stop fooling around and get off of his dad because he knew for a fact that what he was about to do was so morally wrong that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

His dad's lips are kinda chapped, but otherwise it's like he's kissing the most wonderful and delicious clouds. He can feel his father's breath seeping into his mouth. It's so hot that he almost can't take it, but he's not going to back down now. Especially not when it felt this good. To his own surprise, he started to feel the lips below him move, start to kiss back, start to-His dad's eyes are so large and dazzling. Mostly because of the shock he can see painted on them. He silently rattles off his will in his head as the realization settles in. Lion will definitely be getting all of his wacky sacks.

Faster than he thought was humanly possible; his father rose up and pushed his son off of him. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF..." His dad was breathing so hard. "STEVEN, WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm sorry..." Steven was quiet. "We had fallen asleep and then I woke up and I..." Steven hid his face in his hands. "I just...I couldn't resist...I needed SOMETHING." Steven let out a shuddering sigh; he had ruined his entire relationship with his father, his best friend. He was ashamed. "Dad, I'm sorry!"

"Hey hey, Steven, it's okay, it's okay!" Greg shook his son softly, trying to comfort him. "I'm not mad. I understand."

Steven held back the tears threatening to pour from his eyes as he slowly realized he probably hadn't utterly wrecked everything. "You...you do?"

"Y-yeah...I understand. It was just curiosity getting the better of you." Greg scratched behind his head, embarrassed. "But hoooly moly, waking up to your son locking lips with you. That was like a heart attack."

"I'm sorry dad...I didn't mean to scare you...I didn't even know why I did it..." Steven heaved out a sigh; his biggest fears were averted for now.

"...So how was it?"

"Hmm?"

"...What was it like? Kissing your old man?" Greg sat up more fully to look his son in the eyes, noticing his son was planted square in his lap but not really minding.

"It was...I don't know...I was so worried about everything..." Steven blushed a bit. "It went by so fast..."

"Well..." Greg felt his heart rate going faster. His hands were clammy. The easiest solution he could think of was to take hold of his son's butt and pull him closer. That was good. "How about...we try it again?" Greg chuckled nervously. "You know...Just so we know what it's like when I'm awake..."

"D...dad..." Steven's brain was officially toast. Did his dad just...Was he...Did he!? "You mean..."

Greg brought his other hand up to Steven's face. So soft and smooth. Especially up close and personal like this. "I guess...It's to feed my own curiosity more than yours Steven." He leaned in, sharing every breath with his son. "So...humor me?"

Slowly, agonizingly slowly. That's how fast time was running for Steven as he felt his dad's lips close the gap between them. Their lips were apart just as quickly as they came together. Something happened. He couldn't tell what. But it was something. His breathing is so ragged and to his horror, his father is right there with him. Their lungs were burning and the only solution they could come to...was to steal the air from each other.

Greg was amazed at how good Steven was at kissing. His lips were so soft and plush. Kinda like his mother's but with a man's force behind them. So masculine, so beautiful, so sinful and delicious. He wanted more. He growled into his son's mouth, his hands roamed his body. He could feel his son moaning against his lips, groaning for his own father. It was so incredibly hot. Tongue is always good, so he guided Steven's tongue into a handshake. He tasted like doughnuts laced with lust. His boy was a natural born kisser, just like his old man. He was so proud. Especially his cock. His cock was straining with pride against his shorts. The break they had to take to remember how to breathe couldn't come soon enough.

"Haah...haah..." Steven was sucking in all the oxygen he could out of the air. The stars in his eyes dazzled with an overload of emotions. He was way too stimulated. This was way too much.

"So how..." Greg was gasping just the same. "Was that..." As his lungs filled up, his eyes wandered down and to his rapturous horror, he saw the head of his son's cock peeking out of his shorts, precum making a mess on the front of his shirt. "Y-you're not wearing any underwear?"

"I forgot to wash any..." Steven sheepishly scratched behind his head. "So I was going freestyle today..."

"W-well then...Lets go find some for you..." Greg lifted up, letting Steven down to rest on the sand. "In your room." Greg motioned to the house, hoping Steven would understand.

"O-okay dad..." Steven got to his feet and the two of them walked across the beach, up the stairs to the deck and into Steven's house. Steven was ambushed at the door with another powerful, dominating kiss. He and his dad tried to synchronize their movements into the house and up the stairs to Steven's bed. At some point he found himself groping his dad's cock through his pants. It felt so thick and hot. He didn't mean to but his dad had taken a hold of his own and it wasn't fair to let him go without some kind of payback.

"Wow..." Greg looked around the floor in front of Steven's bed, noticing all the wadded up tissues. "You've been...busy..."

"S-sorry. I know I should clean up..." Steven chuckled softly. "It's just when I think about you, I can't help myself."

"All of this is from you jacking off thinking about me?" Greg found himself somewhere between impressed, flattered and ultimately turned on at hearing Steven's explanation.

"Y-yeah...Thinking about you...About you breeding me...It makes for good fuel" Steven blushed brightly. Even though he had just been tongue wrestling with this man, it was still his dad and you don't just go around telling your dad you jack off to him. "Do you...feel anything about knowing that?" He never really noticed how low the ceiling was until he found himself thrown onto his own bed. Thick hands slammed down on either side of his head and his vision was filled with eyes of fire and a dangerous smirk.

"I think you're WAY too dressed." Greg reached down and un-buttoned and un-zipped his son's shorts. With a yank he pulled them away and his son's cock stood at attention, exposed and pulsing. It wasn't as big as his own cock, thicker rather than longer, but his heavy balls and pleasingly curly bush of pubes more than made up for that. He reached between his son's legs and ran his hands along his son's crotch, teasingly squeezing his balls and running his thumb up and down his stocky cock, marinating in its own precum.

"D-dad...Wh...What's next?" Steven was like an overstimulated puppy. He had no idea what was going to happen next, but what he DID know was that it was going to be AWESOME!

Greg wondered what he should do next. His son was his oyster, primed and ready to be cracked open. Looking back at that inviting cock, he knew what his next move should be. "Hehehe, get a load of this, stew-ball."

"Huh? What are you-" Steven's breath suddenly got caught in his throat as he watched his dad's head bob down to engulf his cock, their eyes locked on each other. He let out a loud obnoxious gasp that would have probably sounded over-dramatic if his dad weren't currently blowing him.

Steven's cock tasted pretty good all things considered. Steven looked so cute with his face contorting into all different kinds of expressions. No doubt this was his first time. Good. If this was all new, then his next move would really screw his boy up good. "Mmh..." Greg lifted his mouth up from his son's spastic cock for a brief moment, holding out his hand. "Got any lube?"

"U-uh..." Steven reached inside of his nightstand and pulled out a massive bottle of lubricant. He didn't really know where it came from, Amethyst just dropped it off in his lap one day when he was still a kid, telling him with a sly look that it'll help him avoid rug burn later on. While he was completely lost when she gave it to him, he came to appreciate her brazen-ness when he hit puberty because even with its "Economy" size, he had managed to use up half the bottle already. Jacking off over his dad every day adds up after all. "Here." He passed the bottle to his father.

Greg raised an eyebrow at the sheer volume of it. "Wow..." He gave his son a devious look. "Good boy..." Playfully, Greg pulled Steven forwards by his legs, lifting him up and exposing his virgin ass. He pumped a couple squirts into his palm and slathered it into his son's crack. He can't say whether or not be snickered at his son's shudder.

Steven never really gave that much thought to how anal sex would actually go with his dad. The image of him bent over taking his dad up the ass was usually all he would need when he was jacking off. He kicked himself in the head mentally for his own short-sighted-ness as he felt his dad's fingers breaching his virgin asshole. He could have been prepared for the pressure, for the tingling sensation, for the pain of having his hole stretched or for how much it turned him on to feel his dad manipulating him and preparing him for sex.

"You like that, kiddo?" Greg smirked knowingly as his son squirmed around his fingers. Totally a virgin.

"Mmh-hmmm..." Steven took shallow breaths as his dad's ministrations filled him with weird feelings. Every so often the reality of the situation would hit him: His dad, his flesh and blood father was knuckle deep in his asshole playing him like he was an instrument. He was loving every minute of it.

"Hehe, good. Because it's about to get a whole lot better!" Greg's lips suckled on the head of Steven's penis, sucking up the pre that had built up. At the same time, he guided his fingers around inside his son. If Steven was anything like him, then the spot would be just about-

"HOOH JEEZE!" Whatever his dad had just done was the best thing to have ever been done inside of Steven's ass. An arc of electricity struck through him going from his ass, straight to his nipples, to his fingers, to his toes and to his cock. "DAAAAD!"

Hehe, just like his old man. Greg snickered as he sucked his son's cock in whole. It wasn't quite long enough to deep-throat, but it was still thick enough for him to have trouble getting his whole mouth around it. In the meantime, he pressed down on the spot again and again, reveling in his son's horrified pleasure.

Steven wasn't sure if he was screaming or moaning. He always knew his dad held all the secrets and this proved it. "Oh man, oh god, oh DAD!" Steven wasn't very big on lastability. Especially since all he ever did was jack off to his dad. "Dad, I'm gonna..." Steven pleaded for mercy from his evil father, but announcing how close he was only resulted in faster, harder strikes against that spot and a more feverish sucking down below. "Oh...Ooooh..." Steven could count on one hand how many times he had harshly sworn in his entire life. He just didn't see the point in it when he could use his words to properly portray his emotions. This was not one of those times. "OH FUUUUUUCK! DAAAD! FUUUCK!"

It was the first time he had tasted someone else's cum since college. Being on the road and then being exclusive with Rose and then being a single father means you don't get much time anymore to experiment. He was never a big fan of the taste some guys had, but he really liked the flavor of his own. Steven's cum tasted like his own. Maybe a little bit more bitter, but that only made it more delicious. The volume was impressive as well. He lost count of how many spurts he felt in the back of his throat before they tapered off. At least a cup or two of his son's steaming hot virgin spunk was resting in his stomach by the time he let go of his son's cock with one last undignified slurp. "Hehehe, not too bad, was I?" Greg smirked up at his son proudly.

"Holy...Crap..." Steven had never been so spent, but he'd never been so horny. That was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his entire LIFE! But his cock was still rigid. He was still hungry for more! "Dad...That was...Amazing..."

"And it ain't over yet, kid." Greg got to his feet and gave his cock a grope through his pants. "How about you help your daddy out, Ste-man?"

It's impressive how fast you can move when the thought of sucking your dad's cock comes to you. Steven flipped onto his front and crawled up face to face with his father's shorts. There was a massive wet patch. Probably precum that seeped through. Steven leaned forward on instinct and shoved his face into his father's crotch. He could smell his dad's cock through his shorts and it smelt like something that should definitely be in his mouth. With clumsy fingers, he un-buttoned and un-zipped his father's shorts and watched as they fell away. A ratty old pair of briefs was his final defense. Not much of a defense though, with fabric worn so thin that he could almost see his dad's cock through them. He proved to his father how hungry he was for his cock by effortlessly shredding the weak fabric to tatters and letting them float limply to the floor in pieces. His dad was bigger than him. MUCH bigger. At least TWICE as long. He had seen his dad's cock flaccid through the usual accidental flashes of life, but if anyone ever proved the "Grower, not a shower" title, it would be Greg Universe.

"Hahaha, pretty big, huh?" Greg smugly smirked down at his son. "It's gotta be that big for sleeping with giant women." Greg's smirk became absolutely devious. "Or feeding my horny son."

"D-dad...It's so..." Steven leaned into his dad's bush and soaked up the musky aroma of lust from his dad's balls. The very balls he was born from. That he'd dreamed of, that he'd jacked off dreaming about. He was home. "I love it..."

"Well then Steven..." Greg shook his hips, slapping his son across the face with his leaking head. "Why not give it a taste?"

The stars threatened to consume his eyes whole as Steve gently cradled his father's cock in his hands, bringing it forward and slurping up the precum from the head. It was instant. The moment that sweet paternal nectar hit his lips, he knew. He was a junkie for his father's fat cock. He shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could. All of it tasted delicious. Ripe with his father's potent musk. He could barely fit it inside, but his years of competitive eating with Amethyst had prepared him for having his mouth full to bursting. He and her even helped him overcome his gag reflex one memorably boring summer day a few years ago when they had a popsicle eating contest.

Greg groaned at the feeling of his son's hot inviting mouth. He wondered why he hadn't done this with his son before because the boy was an expert. He ran his hand through Steven's hair affectionately. "That's my boy. Suck your old man's cock." Greg realized how lewd that sounded and laughed at himself. "Hehe, you're doing great Steven. I'm impressed."

Steven swallowed every compliment as gleefully as if it were a glob of his father's precum and sped up his sucking. It was about the time that Greg started thrusting into his mouth that he realized just how good it feels to get face fucked by your own dad and not gag. His pride was short lived however as he found himself separated from the cock that he so gleefully sheathed within his throat. "Mmmh...C-come on dad..." Steven grumbled and pawed for the penis.

"Hahaha, I know you're already missing that full feeling, right?" Greg rubbed his spit covered cock pridefully. His son was a natural cock sucker and all of that attention had him primed and ready for the next step. "Well how about I show you what REAL fullness feels like?"

"Y-you mean..." Steven's smile couldn't be wider. His heart was beating out of his chest. He swore he was so horny he could probably shoot another load just off of his own hype.

Greg gave Steven a knowing look and wiggled his cock around in his hand. "Show the cherry man where you need it, Steven."

Like a trained dog, Steven rolled over onto his back and lifted his legs. He spreads open his cheeks and presented his lube soaked pucker to his father. "Right here, dad! Put it in me!"

Greg knelt down between his kid's legs. Damn he was cute. Even when he was begging to get fucked. He wasted little time sliding his cock between those slick cheeks. He was at Steven's entrance. The final frontier. "Well Steven...I'm here..." Greg looked down at his son, excited and concerned all at once. "If we do this, there's no going back." Greg was trying to turn them both on just as much as he was trying to warn both of them. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Dad...There's so much about this that's screwed up..." Steven spoke sincerely. "And I know that if we do this...if you take my virginity...Then we could never go back to normal..." Steven steeled himself. "But I don't care about that right now, so I'll be frank: Dad, I want you to fuck me up the ass!"

"If you're sure about that kiddo." Greg couldn't help but feel a bit of fatherly pride. His son was so willing to get what he wanted, consequences be damned. He couldn't let his son put himself out there without meeting him halfway. "I hope you're ready!"

Steven wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for the pain of his dad's head breaking open his hole beyond his limits. He wasn't ready for the fullness that came from Greg slamming balls deep inside of him. He wasn't ready for his dad's monster cock to hit that spot even harder than his fingers managed. He wasn't ready for his father. Not at all. And that that filled him with so much rapturous pleasure that he cried out in joy. Tears flowing freely. He had done it. His deepest fantasies had come true. Right at this moment, Steven Quartz Universe and Gregory Demayo-Universe were one. His dad was breeding him with all of the skill that was used to bring him here. All he could manage was a soft string of profanity and groaning as his dad pounded his greedy, hungry asshole.

The tightness! That's all Greg could focus on as his cock entered into his boy's hole. His moral code told him that he had jumped off a slippery slope and was in fact going to hell, but at the same time being balls deep in his son felt like slipping into his favorite shirt or coming back home after a long time away. It just...felt right...He was just where he needed to be. Ever since Steven was old enough to consistently go on magical missions, he found himself following behind on some of them to provide support and in doing such; he actually gained back a lot of his youthful energy and stamina. He thanked god for that fact as he jackhammered his son's hole.

Arms came down to gather Steven up. He was wrapped in his father's tender embrace as he really dug in to work his hole over. Steven hugged his father back for dear life, afraid that something, anything, would come along to separate the cosmically perfect melding of their bodies. "D-Da-a-a-ad..." He moaned out through each heavy thrust. "I love you, I love you, I love you, oh god, I love you!"

"I love you too kid, I love you too!" He really did love his kid more than the entire world. He would do anything to make his son happy, even breed him into the sheets...Now that he thought about it that made HIM pretty damn happy too. He lifted his son's shirt up over his head and groped his chest, reveling in the soft peaks of lovely gentle flesh that hid a well-earned wall of ironclad muscle. He may be a completely different person than Rose, but both of them were the same in that they were absolutely, magically intoxicating. He needed to do something extra while he was fucking his son into his bed and he settled for smashing his mouth against his son's like a feral beast.

Steven was sweating bullets. He had never worked so hard in his life but at the same time he never felt so good. It was like scratching a major itch, like popping a joint back into alignment, like cumming over and over again without stopping. Except it was in his ass. And it was his dad doing it to him. Even though he was sure he was twelve thousand percent past the intense pleasure of even the last orgasm, he began to feel his cock building up again. He hadn't even touched it, being occupied with his dad's mouth. He broke the kiss, growling like an animal. "Dad, I'm close!"

"Me too Steven!" Greg's voice was harsh and loud. He didn't mean to be, but when you're balls deep in some of the best ass you've ever had, emotions can get out of hand. "Where do you want it!?"

"Inside! Cum inside me dad!" Steven puffed out, his breath steaming. As much as he wanted to taste his dad's magnificent cum on his tongue, he knew that his ass would be the better place to put it for his first time. He needed to be breeded and marked as belonging to his dad. Absentmindedly, he wondered if this was how animals felt when they were choosing mates but that thought was interrupted by the feeling of his dad seemingly trying to impale him on his cock. One powerful thrust after another. He had been holding back until now? The pleasure was so overwhelming, he sobbed. "Da-ha-ha-had! This feels sooo goo-hoo-hood!"

"I know Steven-HUFF-I know!" Greg could feel it coming. His energy was about to give out. His knees were week but he wouldn't give in until he gave his son the full package, until he filled his son up with his cum. Until he felt his son's orgasm on his cock and truly claimed Steven Universe as his domination. "Here it comes Steven!"

"Oh god, Greg!" Steven slipped. For a moment his father stopped being his father. He became Greg, his best friend and most supreme ruler of his body. "I love you! I love you..." Steve's breath caught in his throat as the pleasure and pain and emotions and love that had been building up inside of him all came to an explosive peak. "AAAAH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! GREEEEG!" Steven wasn't sure how to describe what he was feeling. It was as if someone had just hauled off and punched him in the face with an orgasm. He was absolutely dizzy with sex. He could feel his asshole clench, his ball sack tighten, his cock pulse and most importantly of all, his father's burning hot cum filling up his ass.

"STEVEN! GRRRRRFUCK!" Greg swore and growl like an enraged bear as he felt his son's ass clench around his cock, forcing his orgasm to arrive and milking him of it all in one fell swoop. He clenched his eyes closed so hard that he didn't even notice his son's spunk shooting up and hitting him square in the face. He reveled in it, savored it. He had done this to his son. His son was cumming on HIS cock. That rush, that thrill, that was what he wanted all along. Steven wasn't the only one who wanted this. He felt really stupid for even doubting that this was what he wanted.

Steven lay there, his orgasm subsiding. He felt his father's cum churning inside of him. He looked up and saw his cum dripping from his father's shaggy beard. This was the man he wanted. Who gives a fuck that it was his dad? Or that his mom hit it first? Any man who could make him feel THIS good, who could look THAT sexy covered in his cum, who could make him feel so completely at peace with himself HAD to be destined to be his. Despite his energy being completely spent, he lifted his twelve ton hand up to caress his father's face. "Th...thank you...Dad..."

His son was absolutely stunning in afterglow. Like a heavenly angel come down to earth to milk his cock dry. "Haaah...Haaah...Same to you, kid..." Greg hated having to pull out of his son. He wanted to keep tied to him forever, but his cock was softening and shrinking with every breath and keeping himself propped up like this was NOT going to last with his energy gone. He grimaced as he watched his cum gushing out. He wished he had been kinky enough to invest in a butt plug or something so that he could keep that life giving seed where it belonged. Letting those thoughts float away, he flopped onto the bed beside his son. "Sorry...That's gonna be a mess..."

"I don't mind. I was going to wash clothes anyway." Steven rolled onto his side and smiled warmly at his dad. "Besides, if every pork chop were perfect..."

Greg grabbed Steven and dragged the young man to his side. "We wouldn't have hotdogs." He leaned in and gave his son one last kiss. Something sweet and soft, like an after dinner mint. After breaking the kiss, he found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He felt Steven reach out and embrace him. His mouth curled into a wide smile and he held his son close. Steven was buck naked after all. He needed his boyfriend there to keep him warm...boyfriend? That was going to be a whole can of worms...when they wake up...

The pattering of rain and the distant sounds of thunder...A strong wind whipping the waves into a frenzy... The smell of stale cum and hot sex...and his dad's obnoxious snoring.

"NGAAH!" Steven's eyes shot open! He gasped for breath. It was as if he was waking from a nightmare. He looked around. It was night time and the beach was covered by thick clouds and end-of-summer rains. He looked down at himself. He was naked. His heart froze. His asshole felt sore, like it had just had the workout of its life. His eyes grew large. He turned around on the bed and his horrors were realized. His beautiful, magnificent, sexy father lay there, naked except for a cum stained wife beater, the sheets stained with a pool of dried semen where he was laying. "Oh god...OH GOD!" Steven couldn't contain himself. It all came flooding back! The kissing, the grinding, his father's mouth, his father's...HIS FATHER! "OH MY GOOOOD!"

"Huh-what!?" Greg jumped up, panicked. As his senses returned, he found himself looking at the man he was just comfortably spooning with, tears in his eyes. "S-Steven?"

"I'M SORRY!" Steven bawled his eyes out. "I'M SO SORRY DAD!" He looked away from his father, choking on his own sobs. "I didn't mean to...I just...We had sex...We went all the way! I forced you to do it! I took advantage of your kindness!" Steven shuddered with guilt and sadness. "I just kept insisting on it and..."

"Steven hold on a second!" Greg reached out for Steven's shoulder and was shocked when Steven smacked it away.

"No dad. I know you were just being nice. You'd do anything for me. Even having sex...I ruined everything by being greedy and sick and now..." Steven shouted in frustration. "I FORCED YOU TO FUCK ME!" He let out broken sobs. His life was over. He'd have to leave, change his name, forget the wonderful pleasure of his dad's cock, and forget how much his heart ached for his dad. He had to retire from the Crystal Gems. He was no hero. He just manipulated his father into-

"Did you really think you forced me, Steven..." Greg sat next to Steven on the side of the bed, keeping his space but staying close. "Do you really...think I was just being nice?"

"...Dad..." Steven sighed. "You don't have to sugar coat this for me. I know you're a really wonderful guy who'd do anything for anyone. I bet you just thought of mom and got it over with to hopefully soothe my issues...But..."

"I love you Steven. Maybe more than a dad should, but I do." Greg reached out and laid his hand on top of Steven's. "Whether that's because of how I felt about your mom or not, it doesn't matter. When I had sex with you..." Greg reached up and pulled Steven's head to look at him. "When I had sex with you, I was having sex with YOU." He let his hand fall and let Steven's head turn back forwards, with a shocked look.

"...So...Are we...Going to be okay?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. More than anything I've ever done."

"...Do you regret doing it?"

"...No...No I don't..."

"I don't regret it either." Greg smiled at his son. "And so that's that." Greg stood up and faced his son, arms open. "We had sex, we both enjoyed it...and there's no regrets..." Greg smiled softly at his son. "I still love you Steven." Greg blushed a bit. "I'm still IN love with you Steven."

Steven got to his feet. Even though he had grown up so much, he was still shorter than his dad. He still had to look up to look him in the eye. "The only problem is..." He stepped closer. "I'm going to want to do this again..."

"Good. Because I do too." Greg chuckled, inviting his son in for a hug.

He sniffled a bit, feeling better than he ever had. "I want to be with you dad..." he reached out and hugged his father around the waist.

Greg pulled Steven close in a tight hug. "I can't promise I'll be able to keep up with your magic missions, but I'll always be here with you, Steven..."

"Oh...Greg..." Steven leaned up and kissed Greg Universe on the lips, his joy overflowing.

"Mmmh..." Greg kissed his boy deeply. His son. His boyfriend? His partner...He'd have to figure that out. He broke the kiss and chuckled. "Hehe I gotta say, you were an amazing fuck, Steven."

"R-really?" Steve smiled wide, stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I never came so hard in my life!" Greg motioned to the thick puddle of dried cum on the bed.

"I wish I could have tasted that..." Steven chuckled, relieved that he can admit those sexual desires to his father now.

"Well next time I'll be sure to cum on your face so you can get a big mouthful!" Greg had a devious smirk. "Just promise you'll swallow all of it. I got a belly full of your cum, so you don't have an excuse."

"Haha, dad that's one of the things I love most about you..." Steven flopped back onto the bed. "You always see the bright side of things."

"Hey, who do you think I learned that from?" Greg joined him on the bed, a content smile on his face.

"Hey dad, was I better than mom?"

"Don't make it weird, Stew-ball."

* * *

Tell me what you think. I've written much more than just this, but this was the story I completed most recently. If all goes well, I'll probably post up some more.


End file.
